Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{2}{7}$ to an improper fraction.
${8}\ {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $7$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{56}{7}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{56}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{56}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{58}{7}$